Hitobashira Alice
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: Era uma vez um pequeno sonho, que ninguém sabe quem o sonhou. Ele era um pequeno sonho mesmo, e isso fez o sonho pensar: "Eu não quero desaparecer. Como um posso fazer para as pessoas sonharem comigo?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hitobashira Alice**

**Lucy C. Gaunt e Piper**

Categoria: Slash MxM, angst, dark, mistery, supernatural, Wincest (DeanxSam), longfic, AU (irmãos separados)

Avisos: Sexo entre homens, incesto, morte, insinuação de tortura.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: -x-

Completa: [ ] yes [x] no

Resumo: Era uma vez um pequeno sonho, que ninguém sabe quem o sonhou. Ele era um pequeno sonho mesmo, e isso fez o sonho pensar: "Eu não quero desaparecer. Como um posso fazer para as pessoas sonharem comigo?" O pequeno sonho pensou e pensou, e logo teve uma idéia: "Eu farei as pessoas virem até mim e elas farão o meu mundo..."

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sam acordou com a ligeira impressão de que não deveria sair da cama naquela manhã. Ainda assim, se virou e quase caiu quando enrolou as pernas de qualquer jeito nas cobertas, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. É. Não era um bom dia para sair da cama _mesmo_. Resmungou algum palavrão e se espreguiçou, rumando para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, fez a higiene matinal e quando saiu, chiou outro palavrão ao tropeçar numa mochila jogada. Por muita sorte não caíra de cara no chão.

Era um _péssimo_ dia para sair da cama.

- Bom dia filho. – John cumprimentou visivelmente divertido com a irritação do mais novo. Deixou os copos de café e as tortas em cima da mesa e se espreguiçou.

- Que tem de bom hoje? – Sam resmungou irritadiço e alcançou um copo de café, dando um gole rápido. – Espero que tenha alguma coisa pra caçar, porque se não estou caindo fora dessa cidade no meio do nada.

- Tem sim, garoto. Relaxa. – John sorriu. – Um espírito por aqui. Mas o Bobby me ligou e pediu ajuda com uns lobisomens.

- Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito no espírito.

- Tem certeza? – O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo divertido.

- Eu tenho sim, pai. Eu não tenho mais três anos, posso dar um jeito num espírito.

Ainda assim, o Winchester caçula tinha certeza de que deveria continuar na cama pelo resto do dia. Esperou John sair da cidade para criar coragem e ir pesquisar sobre o tal espírito. Entrou na biblioteca e quase tropeçou numa lata de lixo e mordeu a língua para não soltar um palavrão bem feio, porque a bibliotecária lhe lançou um olhar irritadiço. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar, e sentou em frente a um dos computadores, pesquisando rapidamente. Descobriu com facilidade o lugar em que o espírito estava, mas não tinha muita coisa sobre aquilo, então, infelizmente, teria que ir até lá checar pessoalmente.

E ele não queria fazer aquilo. Não justo no dia em que deveria estar debaixo das cobertas e ficar lá pelo resto das horas. Suspirou, guardando as coisas que anotara no bolso do jeans, e saiu da biblioteca, querendo saber onde poderia alugar um carro. Quando finalmente conseguiu, eram quase dez horas e seu estômago roncava em protesto de não ter recebido nada até aquele momento, mas tentava ignorar. Talvez pudesse comer algo depois que voltasse da tal casa assombrada.

Estacionou em frente ao sobrado antigo e abandonado com a vaga sensação de que deveria voltar no outro dia. Suspirou, alcançando a arma na mochila que jogara no banco do passageiro e verificou as balas, criando coragem para sair do carro e entrar naquela maldita casa. Depois de alguns minutos, lembrou-se de que se acabasse aquilo logo, poderia voltar para o motel e dormir pelo resto do dia.

- Odeio a minha vida. – Resmungou para si mesmo, batendo a porta do carro de qualquer jeito, pouco se importando. Deu mais uma olhada na casa praticamente caindo aos pedaços e respirou fundo. – Eu realmente _odeio_ a minha vida.

Sam ajeitou a arma no cós da calça jeans e caminhou até a pequena varanda, dando uma rápida olhada para ver se tinha alguém por perto. Como o lugar parecia completamente deserto, se aproximou e forçou a maçaneta da porta, mas estava destrancada. Aquilo não o animou muito. Ainda assim, entrou e sentiu um vento frio percorrer sua espinha e bater a porta atrás de si com mais força que o necessário, e não precisaria forçar a maçaneta novamente para saber que, dessa vez, ela estava trancada.

- Merda. – Sam resmungou, cerrando os dentes com irritação. – Eu não tinha que ter saído _mesmo_ da cama.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos por um instante, tentando não se irritar tanto quanto gostaria, mas não estava sendo tão fácil. Odiava caçar. Odiava aquela vida que levava. Queria fazer outra coisa, ter uma família, ir para a faculdade... Passou as mãos pelo rosto, querendo se concentrar, porque poderia ir embora logo se acabasse com aquilo rápido. Quando abriu os olhos, levou um susto ao ver que a sala, antes antiga e aos pedaços, estava totalmente diferente. Como uma casa nova, mas com as coisas totalmente fora do lugar, e até onde não deveriam estar, por exemplo, uma mesa-de-centro no lugar do que seria um lustre e outras coisas.

- É. Isso vai ser um saco.

O caçador suspirou novamente e, tirando a arma do cós da calça e a engatilhando, subiu as escadas com cuidado, atento a cada barulho mais estranho. Quando chegou ao segundo andar, entrou no primeiro quarto, que estava com a porta entreaberta, mas era apenas um quarto de criança, talvez de uma garota de sete ou oito anos. Bem arrumado, mas vazio. Rolou os olhos e saiu, bufando de irritação quando notou que saíra num lugar completamente diferente do outro, e que um gato, grande e malhado, o observava de cima de uma mesa. Estranhamente ele _sorria_.

- Gatos não sorriem. – Murmurou para si mesmo, tentando ignorar o tal bichano, mas ele sorriu mais, mostrando seus inúmeros dentes. – Tá, _esse_ sorri. – Aceitou depois de alguns instantes, mas não baixou a arma. – Oi bichano. Aposto que sabe como eu saio daqui.

- Depende muito de para onde você quer ir. – O gato respondeu calmamente, fazendo Sam olhar por cima do ombro para ver se não havia ninguém por ali. Depois de alguns instantes a ficha caiu e ele riu para si mesmo.

- Não importa pra onde.

- Então não importa que caminho tome. – Sam rolou os olhos, mas resolveu não discutir, porque era particularmente estranho discutir com um gato.

- Quem mora nesse lugar? – Perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Todo o tipo de coisa que você não imaginar.

- Não seria o contrário?

- Talvez. – O bichano sorriu mais, de orelha a orelha. – Depende muito do que você imagina.

- Hum... – O moreno coçou a nuca. – Então... Você é um gato falante?

O bichano riu, o corpo gordinho e peludo sumindo aos poucos, deixando apenas a cabeça pendendo no ar um pouco acima da mesa em que estivera antes.

- Cheshire.

- Ah, saquei. E o que o gato de Wonderland tá fazendo aqui? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando por uma resposta, mas o bendito gato sumira. – Porra meu! Gato safado.

Ele ouviu risadas infantis ecoando pelo corredor e suspirou. Aquele não era o seu melhor dia, tinha certeza. Seguiu o barulho das risadas, entrando no quarto de uma vez, mas, novamente, estava vazio. Aquele lugar estava se tornando extremamente irritante. Virou-se para sair daquele lugar, mas ouviu um barulho e se abaixou no momento certo, porque uma xícara não atingiu sua cabeça por milímetros, indo se espatifar na parede e manchando tudo de chá.

- Mas que... – Sam rosnou, se erguendo e dando de cara com uma mesa enorme, onde três figuras particularmente estranhas estavam. – Ah, que ótimo. Eu mereço mesmo. – E guardou a arma antes que uma daquelas coisas a vissem, se aproximando da mesa. Abaixou novamente quando a Lebre de Março fez um bule de chá voar e escapou por pouco.

- Qual a semelhança entre o corvo e uma escrivaninha? – O Chapeleiro perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

- Eu não faço idéia. – Sam comentou quando notou que a pergunta era para ele.

- Nem eu.

- Então por que perguntou? – O caçador rolou os olhos, irritadiço. Não fazia idéia do por que continuar ali. Levou um susto quando alguma coisa bateu em suas pernas com força, o fazendo cair contra a cadeira e logo se viu preso entre a mesa de chá e a tal cadeira. Realmente aquilo estava ficando ridículo demais.

- Tome mais um pouco de chá. – A Lebre de Março ofereceu, enchendo a xícara a sua frente com chá.

- Eu ainda não tomei nenhum chá. – Ele retrucou. – Não posso tomar _mais_.

- Quer dizer que não pode tomar _menos_. – O Chapeleiro se intrometeu, o corrigindo. – É mais fácil tomar _mais_ que nada.

Sam não quis retrucar, mas também não tomou o tal chá. Só queria descobrir um jeito de sair dali bem depressa e acabar com o tal espírito, antes que acabasse enlouquecendo também. Conseguiu empurrar a cadeira para longe da mesa e se levantou, mas os três ali não pareceram se importar, a Lebre e o Chapeleiro mais ocupados em tentar enfiar o Caxinguelê adormecido numa leiteira.

Como tinha ido parar ali mesmo? Ah sim, ele tinha visto o gato e o bendito bichano tinha falado com ele. Maldito dia em que decidira sair da cama! Praguejou mentalmente quando tropeçara em algo, caindo de cara no chão.

- Puta que pariu, será que não dá pra... – Cerrou os olhos, vendo um coelho branco vestido num terninho azul com um relógio de bolso dourado entre as patinhas lhe observar indignado. Sentou-se, massageando o braço que esfolara levemente, e suspirou. Por que diabos ele saíra da cama? – Desculpe coelho.

- É tarde! É tarde! – O coelho exclamara, arrumando o terninho azul no corpo branco e felpudo, correndo para longe do caçador rapidamente, sumindo numa curva. Sam mordeu os lábios e se levantou, caminhando um pouco mais devagar.

- Perdido, menino burro? – Ouviu uma voz grave e uma fumaça azulada fora jogada contra seu rosto. Ele tossiu, abanando a fumaça para longe, e conseguiu distinguir uma lagarta azul fumando um narguilé tranquilamente.

- Talvez. – Sam espirrou, tentando espantar aquele cheiro forte que invadia suas narinas. – Que lugar esquisito é esse?

- É tão burro que ainda não descobriu?

Sam revirou os olhos, sentindo-se completamente desarmado perante aquele bichinho azul que fumava.

- Wonderland?

- Não seja idiota, menino. – A lagarta deu uma longa tragada, ficando em silêncio por tanto tempo que Sam achou que ela não iria falar mais nada e se virou para sair dali. – Espere aí, garoto.

- O que foi?

- Talvez eu conheça alguém que conhece alguém que pode te ajudar. – Ela tragou demoradamente, soltando a fumaça no rosto de Sam novamente. O moreno bufou, espantando toda aquela fumaça com um movimento da mão.

- Quem?

- A Rainha, é claro. – A lagarta tragou novamente.

- É claro. – Sam repetiu, sem muito humor. Por um momento quase desejou ter ido atrás daqueles lobisomens, mas com certeza iria acabar parando no hospital, do jeito que aquele dia estava sendo um saco.

A lagarta tragou longamente, jogando a fumaça para cima. Sam ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Realmente aquilo estava muito estranho. Suspirou, coçando a nuca distraidamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo por ali.

- E onde ela está? – O moreno quis saber, abanando a fumaça que a lagarta soltou. – Quer parar com isso? – Tossiu, conseguindo afastar toda a fumaça, mas a lagarta sumira e ele suspirou irritado. – Vocês têm alergia a respostas diretas?

- Por que toda essa irritação? – Ele reconheceu a voz divertida e ergueu os olhos para Cheshire, que flutuava levemente sobre sua cabeça.

- Porque parece que tudo nesse lugar não sabe dar uma resposta direito.

- O que você esperava? Todos aqui são loucos. – O gato sorriu ainda mais. – Eu sou louco, você é louco...

- Como sabe? – Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você não estaria aqui se não fosse.

- É um bom argumento. – O moreno suspirou, quase levando um susto quando Cheshire desapareceu e apareceu bem perto de seu rosto.

- E qual é mesmo o seu nome? – O gato sorrira, mostrando seus muitos dentes.

- Sam.

- É... _O_ Sam?

- Depende, tem outro por aqui?

- Interessante. – Cheshire sorriu ainda mais, abanando a longa cauda lentamente. – Muito interessante.

- Dá pra parar de enrolar? – Sam torceu os lábios, irritado.

- Me siga.

O rapaz iria retrucar, mas no instante seguinte o gato havia desaparecido, o fazendo suspirar. Com certeza aquilo não seria um trabalho nada fácil. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e piscou algumas vezes, quase querendo descobrir que estava sonhando, mas depois de alguns instantes notou que não era nenhum sonho.

- Você vem? – Ouviu Cheshire perguntar e se virou, vendo o gato já no fim do corredor, abanando a cauda calmamente, o sorriso quase de orelha a orelha.

- É. Tô indo. – Samuel rolara os olhos, seguindo o felino que flutuava. – Pra onde vamos?

- Você faz muitas perguntas, Sammy. – Cheshire comentou sorrindo.

- É Sam. – O mais novo corrigiu.

- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. – O gato piscou marotamente.

- Vai se ferrar, bichano. – O Winchester resmungou.

- Eu não gosto disso. – Cheshire fez uma careta. – Tá vendo ali? – Apontou para uma árvore, onde o moreno pode ver a silhueta pequena de uma menina loirinha num vestido azul claro lendo um livro.

- O que tem? – Perguntou, bufando quando vira que o bichano o tinha deixado de novo. – Gato cretino.

Sam rolou os olhos novamente e se aproximou da garotinha com cuidado, tentando não assustá-la, mas ela parecia bem mais atenta ao seu livro, ignorando totalmente sua presença ali. Quando ela virou a página, ele conseguiu ler o título: "Alice", e o rapaz riu baixinho, sem humor algum. Como se precisasse de mais alguma coisa para foder com o resto do seu dia.

- Olá. – Ele piscou algumas vezes e voltou a atenção para a garotinha, que o fitava por cima do livro com sincera curiosidade. – Eu não conheço você.

- Eu sou Sam. – O moreno esboçou um sorriso.

- É um prazer. Eu sou Alice. Que nem no livro. – Ela explicou, mostrando o livro que pousara no colo para falar com o mais velho.

- Você gosta dessa história? – Sam quis saber, se agachando ao lado da loirinha.

- Oh, muito. Meu papai me conta todas as noites. E também fez tudo isso só pra mim. – Alice apontou a casa, sorrindo alegremente.

- Foi seu pai, é?

- Uhum. Mas agora ele está dormindo. Sabe, ele se cansa muito de brincar comigo, meu papai é meio doentinho e ele tem que descansar, mas eu não me importo, eu tenho outros amigos pra brincar. – Ela sorriu mais. – Como o Chapeleiro, a Lebre de Março e o Cheshire.

- Aposto que eles gostam muito de brincar com você.

- Ah, gostam sim. Brincam comigo o tempo todo, mas agora eu estou lendo.

- Então não vou mais interromper você. – Sam se levantou, ainda meio surpreso com o que ouvira. Estava imaginando uma coisa totalmente diferente. – Han, você sabe onde o seu pai está agora?

- Não. – Alice meneou a cabeça com firmeza. – Papai não gosta que eu vá lá, diz que não é lugar pra mim. Cheshire sabe, mas não sei se papai vai gostar. – Ela murmurou, abrindo o livro novamente. – Ele fica bravo, e eu não gosto quando ele fica bravo.

- Prometo que não vou deixá-lo bravo. – O moreno sorriu levemente. – Como é o nome do seu pai, querida?

- Eu não sei. Pode perguntar a ele.

- Certo. Então vejo você depois. Foi um prazer Alice.

- Tchau Sam.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e voltou a prestar atenção no livro, novamente ignorando outras coisas, enquanto Sam se afastava, voltando para a casa, pensativo. Se fosse o que estava pensando, aquilo seria realmente difícil de resolver. Realmente gostaria de ter ficado na cama naquela manhã e dormido o dia todo.

* * *

Posso dizer o quanto é divertido escrever essa fic? Bem, é isso aí, mesmo sendo com intuito de escrever uma fic mais _dark_, eu gosto muito de escrevê-la. Sim, tem relação com _Alice in Wonderland_, e qualquer semelhança nessa fic NÃO é mera coincidência. Eu gosto muito de imaginar como seria o lado obscuro desse conto, e nada melhor que passar para uma fic de _Supernatural_! HAHAHA' E obrigada à minha filhote Piper por estar me ajudando, sem ela essa fic nunca sairia do capítulo 1! Bem, até o próximo capítulo e eu espero que estejam gostando, e nada melhor que um comentário pra mostrar isso, não é? XD Um beijo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hitobashira Alice**

**Lucy C. Gaunt e Piper**

Categoria: Slash MxM, angst, dark, mistery, supernatural, Wincest (DeanxSam), longfic, AU (irmãos separados)

Avisos: Sexo entre homens, incesto, morte, insinuação de tortura.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: -x-

Completa: [ ] yes [x] no

Resumo: Era uma vez um pequeno sonho, que ninguém sabe quem o sonhou. Ele era um pequeno sonho mesmo, e isso fez o sonho pensar: "Eu não quero desaparecer. Como um posso fazer para as pessoas sonharem comigo?" O pequeno sonho pensou e pensou, e logo teve uma idéia: "Eu farei as pessoas virem até mim e elas farão o meu mundo..."

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sam já estava quase pensando em se virar e voltar para o hotel. Aquilo ali acabaria o enlouquecendo, isso sim. Suspirou e quase saltou de susto quando Cheshire apareceu do nada na sua frente.

- Aposto que quer ir até onde ele está. – O gato sorriu um pouco mais, cruzando as patas displicentemente. – Eu posso levá-lo.

- Ótimo.

- Eu disse que "posso". – Cheshire sorriu mais, de orelha a orelha. – Não disse que irei.

- Alguém já disse que você é um tremendo dum safado? – Sam rolou os olhos, irritado, e ignorou quando o gato desapareceu novamente, mas levou um novo susto quando o bichano apareceu bem perto de seu rosto, praticamente deitado em seus ombros. – Aposto que não, não é, bichano?

- E por que alguém diria? – O gato sorriu ainda mais e balançou a cauda lentamente, passando-a pelo rosto de Sam apenas para provocá-lo. – Por ali. – E indicou um corredor com uma pata antes de cruzá-las elegantemente.

- Me deixe adivinhar, você não está a fim de falar o que tá acontecendo aqui.

- Está acontecendo tudo como sempre. – Cheshire falou preguicosamente. – O que você deseja saber, meu caro?

- Quem criou vocês? – Sam foi direto, virando num corredor que o gato apontara, sem reparar por onde estava indo. Abaixou-se automaticamente, escapando de um prato que provavelmente a Lebre de Março atirara e que se espatifara na parede.

- Oh, claro... – Cheshire sorriu e balançou a cauda graciosamente. – O Rei, absolutamente.

- Esse rei tem nome?

- Huun, isso você mesmo terá que descobrir. Aquela ali é sua pequena princesa.

- Alice. – O moreno completou, parando para pensar por um instante. – É claro.

- Você está ficando esperto.

- Obrigado, vindo de um gato significa muito. – Sam ironizou.

- Deveria, se isso importa. – Cheshire piscou. – É esta porta. – O gato comentou, fazendo o moreno parar e observar a porta. Ela era consideravelmente mais velha que todo aquele lugar e com certeza Cheshire não estava mentindo. – Daqui você vai sozinho. Vejo você no seu funeral, querido. – Sam iria retrucar, mas o gato sumiu num piscar de olhos.

O Winchester respirou fundo e tocou a maçaneta antiga, a virando devagar mais por não querer quebrá-la por ser tão antiga, mas ela estava destrancada. Um vento frio bateu contra seu rosto quando ele abriu a porta totalmente e suspirou, entrando. Deu alguns passos, tentando procurar alguma luz naquela escuridão toda, e levou um susto quando a porta atrás de si bateu com força. Voltou até ela e tentou abri-la, sem sucesso. Estava trancada. Rosnou um palavrão baixo e olhou ao redor, notando que, em seus pés, a grama escura estava avermelhada, como um caminho.

- Ótimo, estou ferrado. – Resmungou, dando mais alguns passos para notar que era ele próprio quem estava fazendo aquele caminho. – Okay, se não dá pra voltar.

Caminhou por vários minutos, até que um arbusto muito grande interrompeu seu caminho. Resmungou e tentou dar a volta, mas não conseguiu, então sentou no caminho vermelho que o seguia e suspirou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Apenas a fraca luz vermelha que emanava da grama o permitia ver alguma coisa naquele lugar e aquela escuridão intensa o estava deixando irritado.

- É, pai, ótimo lugar que você encontrou dessa vez. – Praguejou, irritado, e tateou os bolsos da jaqueta. Talvez tivesse levado uma lanterna ou coisa parecida. Sorriu levemente ao encontrar uma e a acendeu. – Boa garota. Agora vamos ver... – E passou o facho de luz à sua volta e reconhecendo um bosque muito fechado ao redor. – Por que eu fui sair da cama?

Sam suspirou baixinho, voltando a caminhar e tentando procurar algum espaço em que o bosque não fosse tão fechado assim para poder caminhar. Não era tão fácil como queria, mas finalmente acabou encontrando um espaço por entre os ramos mais baixos e passou por ali, ignorando os arranhões em seus braços, que não o incomodavam tanto.

Tentou se virar quando ouviu alguma coisa passar atrás de si, mas não conseguiu. Alguém passou os braços por seu peito com força, num abraço firme e doloroso, e o rapaz tentou se soltar, sem sucesso. A coisa se aproximou e respirou contra seu ouvido, mas era uma respiração fria, sem vida, e isso o fez se arrepiar.

- Você veio... – Ele engoliu em seco com a proximidade da voz estrangulada e sofrida, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar. – Faz tanto tempo... Agora vamos ficar juntos pra sempre...

- Epa, epa, opa! – Sam grunhiu, finalmente soltando-se. – Vai com calma aí! Que papo é esse de "juntos pra sempre"? Eu nem sei quem é você!

- Nem eu sei mais. – O "alguém" que o agarrara comentou, e o Winchester finalmente conseguiu vê-lo. Era um rapaz um pouco mais velho do que ele, de cabelos loiros escuros cortados em estilo militar, meio arrepiado nas pontas. Seus olhos eram verdes claros e pareciam extremamente tristes e solitários, quase sem vida. Era como ver apenas um boneco de aparência muito real. – Mas estou feliz que tenha vindo Sammy.

- Ninguém me chama de Sammy... – Sam murmurou, sem ação. A frase soara meio baixa.

- Você precisa vir comigo... – O loiro sussurrou, se aproximando, e o mais novo pode notar as manchas de sangue nas roupas dele, que pareciam antigas. – Ou não vai sair daqui. Não pode sair sozinho.

- Por que acha isso? – Sam perguntou e o outro revirou os olhos lentamente, mas não parecia irritado ou nervoso.

- Eu sou o dono desse lugar. Bem, o menos insano, então... Sim, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Certo, mas por que eu acreditaria em você?

- Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou?

- Como não sei se isso é um sonho? – Sam quis saber.

- Por isso. – O mais velho esticou a mão, beliscando o braço exposto do mais novo.

- Au! Isso dói.

- Assim como qualquer coisa nesse lugar. Vamos. Você tem que sair logo. – O loiro segurou a mão do rapaz e começou a puxá-lo, mas parou de repente e o fitou por cima do ombro. – Faça um favor a si mesmo, okay? Não esqueça o seu nome, nunca. Não importa o que aconteça. Ou não poderá sair, como eu.

Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando como tudo aquilo soava estranho. Como esqueceria o próprio nome? Era impossível! Nem mesmo uma criança conseguia fazer aquilo, quanto mais um adulto, como ele. Era um absurdo e... Espera aí, qual era seu nome mesmo? Sandro? Sawyer... Era alguma coisa com "S"...

- Puta que merda! – O rapaz exclamou.

- Relaxa Sam. – O loiro falou brandamente.

- É! É isso, obrigado!

- Só não esqueça de novo. – O mais velho sorriu, olhando ao redor por um momento. – Temos que sair logo.

- Achei que Wonderland fosse fofinha. – Sam comentou.

- E é, mas só para quem não o vê de verdade. Isso aqui é o verdadeiro País. – O loiro indicou a escuridão mais a frente. – O que você viu lá fora é só ilusão. Armadilha.

- Ahn... – O moreno murmurou.

- E sabe, não é "Wonderland", é "Underland". A menininha entendeu errado e... Tenho que tirá-la daqui. – O rapaz ficara branco de uma hora para a outra, se isso fosse possível.

- Quem? – Sam perguntou assustado.

- Alice. Tenho que tirá-la daqui. – Ele murmurou. – Não posso deixá-la nesse lugar...

- Nós vamos tirá-la. – O moreno garantiu, levando um susto quando olhou ao redor e se viu num beco escuro. – O-o que...

- Ele já sabe... – O loiro sussurrou, e Sam sentiu a mão dele começar a tremer. – Sabe que você está aqui...

- Quem? – O mais novo quis saber, preocupado.

- Vamos, você tem que ir.

Sam mal teve tempo de respirar quando vira uma criaturinha bloqueando o caminho. Sim, era uma criaturinha. Um coelho branco de terninho preto e vinho com uma cartola da mesma cor. Ao contrário dos coelhos normais, esse parecia... Assustador.

- Olá vocês. – O Coelho Branco sorrira cortês, embora seu sorriso fosse apavorante com aqueles dentinhos meio amarelados e os olhos vermelhos maldosos. O rapaz mais novo pensou um pouco e lembrou-se: era o mesmo coelho que tropeçara, mas antes ele não estava tão... Amedrontador. – Como vão? Não precisam responder. – Ele continuou, sorrindo um pouco mais, e Sam engoliu em seco. – Eu tenho uma proposta. Se vocês se tornarem "Alice" eu poderia tirá-los daqui.

- "Alice"?

- Ele quer que sempre nos lembremos desse mundo. – O loiro sussurrou contra o ouvido do mais novo. – Sempre.

- Bem, vai ser difícil esquecer. – Sam resmungou. – Mas que lugar é esse? – Retrucou para o coelho.

- Ah, este é o meu mundo, como no sonho que vocês estão tendo agora. Então talvez seja o seu mundo. – O Coelho sorriu maldosamente. – Mas isso não importa. Quero que virem "Alice". Se puderem se tornar "Alice", vocês poderiam ir embora. Por isso, esforcem-se. – E sumiu antes que Sam pudesse retrucar alguma coisa.

- E como é que fazemos isso? – O moreno murmurou para o mais velho. – Você não sabe, não é? Por isso ainda está aqui.

- Uhum. – O loiro soltou um suspiro baixo.

- Espera aí... O que a Alice fez depois que saiu daqui? – Sam franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela... Se lembrou. – O mais velho fitou-o. – Ele quer que nos lembremos?

O moreno sacudiu os ombros. – Ou isso ou... Seguir o Coelho Branco até o buraco. Você realmente não se lembra do seu nome?

- Faz muito tempo que estou aqui. – O outro sacudiu a cabeça.

- Posso chamar você de algum nome, então? – Sam pediu.

- Claro. Por favor.

- Que tal Dean? – Sam sugeriu, sem saber exatamente o por quê, e viu o rosto do loiro se iluminar por um momento, então ignorou qualquer preocupação. – Assim podemos lembrar um ao outro, se esquecermos.

- Sim, claro. Obrigado. – Dean sorriu levemente.

- Como veio parar aqui? – Sam perguntou.

- Eu... Me perdi do meu pai. Saí com ele e... Acho que caí na toca do Coelho. Eu tinha uns oito anos, eu acho.

- A garotinha também? – O moreno quis saber, enquanto permitia que Dean o puxasse lentamente por algum caminho. – Ela acha que você é o pai dela.

- Sim, ela também. E a outra...

- Outra? – O mais novo o fitou.

- Sim... Mas essa morreu, não agüentou. Essa Alice que quero tirar daqui é a terceira. Bem, a terceira desde que eu cheguei e que conheci. – O loiro murmurou. – Por aqui Sam. – Ele virou numa travessa e logo Sam se viu num bosque muito fundo, mas pelo menos agora podia ver o sol, que começava a se pôr. – Temos que passar por elas para sair.

- As outras Alices? – Sam olhou ao redor, mas apenas os dois estavam ali. Era o que tornava o bosque ainda mais intimidador.

- Sim. Por todas as portas... Espadas, Ouros, Paus... – Dean respirou fundo e ergueu a mão, mostrando um tipo de marca. O moreno se aproximou um pouco para ver e conseguiu reconhecer a marca pela metade de um coração perto do pulso do rapaz. – Copas. Não sei por que ficou assim. Talvez alguém possa completar algum dia.

- Bem, talvez sim. Você conhece bem esse lugar?

- Não faço idéia por onde começar. – O loiro suspirou e se abaixou ao reconhecer um envelope amarelado, o abrindo. – Já vi isso antes... – Murmurou.

- Não tem remetente. – Sam observou, vendo o rapaz puxar uma carta de baralho do envelope e engoliu em seco quando ele a mostrou. Ás de Copas. – Tem mais alguma coisa?

- Tem sim. – Dean puxou um papel meio antigo e passou os olhos pelas letras escritas com capricho. – "A quem encontrar, eu o convido para vir ao meu castelo às 6 horas para uma pequena festa de chá."

- Quer ir?

- Não acho uma boa idéia... – O mais velho desviou o olhar por um momento. – Eu quero ir embora desse lugar.

- Nós vamos embora Dean. – Sam garantiu, segurando o ombro do rapaz e tentando lhe transmitir um pouco de conforto. – Deixe isso aí, talvez outra Alice que vier encontre e vá a tal festa.

- Okay. – Dean assentiu e colocou o envelope no lugar que encontrara, sorrindo levemente, e o mais novo pensou que ele havia ganhado um pouco mais de vida nos últimos minutos. Agora parecia um pouco mais humano do que o rapaz que o agarrara antes. – Não queria ter caído nesse lugar, nunca. – Ele murmurou e Sam pôde ver os olhos dele marejarem.

- Ei, ei, tudo bem. Nós vamos sair daqui. – O mais novo garantiu, trazendo o loiro para perto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, notando o quanto eram parecidos com os seus. – Eu prometo, vou fazer de tudo pra nós sairmos desse lugar.

- Certo. – Dean respirou fundo e enxugou rapidamente os olhos. – Obrigado Sam.

- Então, aonde vamos agora? – Sam quis saber, olhando ao redor.

- Não sei. Não importa. – O loiro suspirou baixo.

- O que pode ter nesse castelo? – Sam quis saber.

- Muita coisa. – O mais velho torceu os lábios.

- E... – O moreno franziu brevemente o cenho. – O Chapeleiro pode ser uma delas?

- Talvez... E a Rainha... – Dean meneou a cabeça. – Não quero ir lá.

- Pode ter alguma coisa importante...

- Não tem.

- Como sabe?

- E como você sabe que não? – Dean o encarou.

- Não sei. – Sam sacudiu a cabeça.

- Cavalheiros, que tal ouvirem a voz da razão? – Um sorriso aberto surgira no ar, acompanhado de um par de olhos de gato.

- Ah, gato cretino. – O moreno observou Cheshire apareceu aos poucos. – Achei que não entrava aqui.

- Só por uma boa causa. – Cheshire aparecera por inteiro, apoiando a cara redonda nas patas peludas e gordinhas. – E o bobinho tem razão, é o Chapeleiro que está lá, acompanhado pela Lebre. – Os olhos verdes brilharam de forma sinistra.

- Já imaginava, se tratando de chá. – Sam tentou ignorar o arrepio que correu por sua espinha e olhou de relance para Dean, que havia desviado o olhar para algum ponto no bosque. – Talvez seja interessante. Por que não vamos?

- Não podemos. – O loiro murmurou. – Vamos embora logo.

- Tá legal, nós vamos. Mas temos que saber por onde começar, Dean. – O moreno suspirou e voltou a fitar Cheshire, que sorriu ainda mais. Iria retrucar, mas alguma coisa que o mais velho começou a cantarolar chamou sua atenção, então quis entender o que ele cantava, quase num sussurro inaudível.

- _The first Alice went walking through the woods of Wonderland..._ – Dean cantarou, sem notar que Sam prestava atenção no que fazia. – _Bravely, with a fearsome sword clutched in her fevered hand... She cut down creatures in the way of her unyielding wrath... Leaving carnage in her wake by a red and bloody path... The first Alice strayed too far and too deep in the wood__... __It marked her as a sinner and locked her in there for good... Much like the gruesome path that marked her murdering way... Her life remained a mystery until this very day...*_

- Dean... – Sam engoliu em seco quando o loiro o fitou com melancolia.

- Temos que passar pelas portas... – Ele murmurou. – Pelas outras.

- Está bem. Você tem certeza de que não tem nenhuma Alice nesse castelo? – Dean assentiu levemente. – Okay. Então vamos por onde você achar melhor.

* * *

Nha, eu sei que eu demorei um pouco para postar esse capítulo, eu só queria desempacar um pouco os próximos para não demorar taaanto pra postar, mas eu acho que estou indo bem. Adorei os reviews, gente, obrigada. É bom saber que tem alguém gostando da fic, hehehe. E o que acharam da aparição do Dean? Foi idéia da Piper, então reclamem com ela se não gostarem, uhu. Ah, sim, aqui embaixo está a tradução do que o Dean cantarolou, eu gosto de deixar vocês informados. ;D _iPsychO_, eu adoro Vocaloid e foi essa música que me inspirou, bobo, né? Hahahaha, mas eu gostei tanto que tive que fazer uma fic, ô imaginação safada! Logo tem yaoi, isso eu posso prometer, só esperar um pouquinho mais! *-* _CassGirl_, Sam anda meio sem sorte, será que ele andou tocando em outra pata de coelho? HAHAHAHAHAHA isso muda logo, eu não sou uma autora tão má :3 Kissus!

_*A primeira Alice ia andando pelos bosques de Wonderland_

_Corajosa, com uma espada temível em suas mãos febris_

_Ela cortou todas as criaturas no caminho da sua ira inflexível_

_Deixando a carnificina em seu rastro por um caminho vermelho e sangrento_

_A primeira Alice se desviou e entrou muito fundo no bosque_

_Ela foi marcada e presa como um pecador_

_Muito parecida com o rastro terrível que marcou seu caminho assassino_

_ Sua vida é um mistério até hoje_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hitobashira Alice**

**Lucy C. Gaunt e Piper**

Categoria: Slash MxM, angst, dark, mistery, supernatural, Wincest (DeanxSam), longfic, AU (irmãos separados)

Avisos: Sexo entre homens, incesto, morte, insinuação de tortura.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: -x-

Completa: [ ] yes [x] no

Resumo: Era uma vez um pequeno sonho, que ninguém sabe quem o sonhou. Ele era um pequeno sonho mesmo, e isso fez o sonho pensar: "Eu não quero desaparecer. Como um posso fazer para as pessoas sonharem comigo?" O pequeno sonho pensou e pensou, e logo teve uma idéia: "Eu farei as pessoas virem até mim e elas farão o meu mundo..."

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Os dois conseguiram fugir da presença incômoda de Cheshire e seguiram calados pelo local escurecido quando Dean avistou uma figura de longe. Uma mulher num longo e cheio vestido branco com uma espada prateada nas mãos da mesma cor do vestido, só que suas unhas eram pintadas de preto.

- Relaxa. – Ele sibilou para Sam. – Ela não vai nos machucar.

- Sério? Porque eu acho que vai. – Sam engoliu a seco.

- Não seja covarde.

- Mané. – O moreno bufou.

- Babaca. – Dean deu uma piscadela, rindo baixinho, e o mais novo animou-se em vê-lo um pouco mais animado e vivo que antes. – Só temos que achar a porta dela.

- Por que isso não parece tão fácil? – Sam suspirou, mas sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer sua espinha quando o loiro segurou sua mão. Era como se o conhecesse a vida toda, e aquilo fosse tão normal como respirar.

- Vamos. É só seguir o caminho. – O loiro apontou para a grama manchada de sangue e o mais novo respirou fundo, assentindo. – Vamos estar juntos o tempo todo, tá bem?

- Tá legal.

- Rainha Branca! – Dean chamou, observando-a sem temer. A mulher levantou os olhos quase negros, o encarando.

- Oh... Alô. Como está? – Ela sorrira levemente.

- Bem, obrigado. – O rapaz deu um sorriso leve. – Pode nos dizer pra onde ir, por favor?

- Claro. Por ali. – A moça indicou um caminho mais escuro no bosque com um aceno, fazendo Sam umedecer os lábios. – Tenham cuidado. Acho que ela também foi por aquele caminho, sabem? – Ela segredou baixinho.

- Obrigado. – Dean agradeceu com um aceno. – Vamos Sam.

- Ela quem? A Alice? – Sam perguntou confuso enquanto se afastavam da Rainha. – Mas achei que tínhamos que evitá-la.

- E temos. – Dean sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

- Então por que nós estamos indo pro mesmo lugar que ela?

- Porque não tem outro caminho. – O loiro suspirou.

- Não podemos pedir ajuda pra alguma coisa? O gato cretino?

- O Ches só aparece quando quer e... – Dean parou de falar e segurou-se num tronco quando quase tropeçara.

- Que tal vocês, idiotas, olharem para cima de vez em quando? – Uma voz sonolenta, seguida por uma fumaça branca que fez Sam tossir os envolvera.

- Que tal você parar de aparecer aonde não deve? – O moreno resmungou, tentando espantar a fumaça. – O que você quer agora?

- Dar um conselho. – A lagarta falou calmamente e Sam deu de ombros.

- Vamos ouvir.

- Não pra você, menino estúpido. Pra esse outro estúpido. – Ela fitou Dean com os olhos cerrados de sono.

- Depois de todo esse tempo? Que raio de conselheiro você é? – O loiro retrucou com certa irritação.

- De tipo nenhum. – A lagarta comentou com ironia. – Apenas conte a verdade, irá ajudá-los e muito.

- Contar o que? Do que ele tá falando, Dean? – Sam fitou o outro rapaz com dúvida.

- Esse menino é estúpido e faz perguntas demais. Parece você quando chegou aqui a primeira vez. – A lagarta comentou. – E ainda eu me lembro da sua reação quando o Ches sumiu com suas armas.

- Dean? – O moreno fitou o mais velho, que abaixara a cabeça. – Vamos embora, não precisa ouvir esse projeto de borboleta.

- Pelo menos eu passo por uma metamorfose, ao contrário de você. – A lagarta comentou seca, jogando a fumaça branca contra o rosto do rapaz mais alto, que tossiu.

- Mas que merda! – Sam rosnou, com vontade de dar um belo tapa naquele bichinho e mandá-lo longe, mas antes que pudesse realizar seu desejo, a lagarta sumira. – Bom mesmo. Vem Dean, não precisa ficar ouvindo esse bicho idiota.

- Eu só... Não me lembro. – Dean soltou um suspiro baixo e sentou na grama escura, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu passei tanto tempo aqui... Eu só quero ir embora, eu não agüento mais esse lugar. Eu não sei como fazer o que ele quer, eu só... Quero sair.

- Eu sei, eu também quero sair daqui. – Sam sentou ao lado do outro rapaz, batendo em seu ombro de leve e Dean fungou baixo, encostando a cabeça contra o ombro do moreno.

- Estou aqui desde que era criança Sam, você não tem idéia... – O mais velho suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento.

- Você tem razão, mas eu vou dar um jeito de nós dois sairmos daqui e logo, tá bem? – Sam afagou os cabelos loiros de Dean, tentando acalmá-lo. – Nós vamos embora. – E engoliu em seco quando o rapaz ergueu o rosto, ficando com os lábios a centímetros do seu, e o que o assustou mesmo foi _não_ querer afastá-lo.

Dean tocou de leve em seus lábios, fazendo-o pensar numa criança ou num gato pedindo carinho. Mas fora ele quem dera o primeiro passo, capturando os lábios do loiro devagar, sua língua brincando com a dele numa dança sensual. Levou as duas mãos até o rosto do rapaz mais velho, segurando-o, e sentiu Dean passar os braços por sua cintura, fazendo seus corpos se aproximarem ainda mais.

- Dean... – Sussurrou quando afastou seus lábios por um momento para tomar ar. – E-eu...

- Tudo bem. – O loiro sorriu levemente. – Vem, não precisa ter medo. – Sussurrou, puxando o rosto do mais novo para perto. – Vamos ficar juntos sempre.

Sam assentiu e selou os lábios nos de Dean novamente, o puxando para perto para poder deitá-lo na grama, sua língua brincando com a dele enquanto procurava a pele do rapaz por baixo da camisa, notando o quanto ela era quente e acolhedora. Não resistiu e desceu os lábios para o pescoço dele, chupando e mordiscando, e deliciou-se com os gemidos baixos que o loiro soltava.

- Você é tão bonito... – Sam sussurrou contra o ouvido do menor, que gemeu baixinho. – Não tem problema em...

- Não... – Dean sorriu levemente. Sam não sabia por que, mas aquele sorriso mexera com ele. Como se o conhecesse de algum lugar, mas não soubesse de onde... Era tão familiar.

- Por que eu sinto que conheço você, Dean? – Perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu não sei Sam. – O loiro respondera no mesmo tom, afagando as costas do mais alto por cima da roupa.

- Não importa mesmo. – Sam sorriu levemente e trouxe o loiro mais para perto, voltando a beijá-lo com vontade. Não sabia como, mas o desejava muito, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que já havia ido para a cama.

- Só... – Dean fez o moreno encará-lo. – Vai com calma, tá? Eu nunca fiz isso antes e nem sei como funciona direito. – Corou levemente.

- Quer dizer... Nunca com um cara ou... Nunca mesmo?

- Nunca. – O loiro sorriu acanhado. – Não sei se notou, mas não tem muitas pessoas por aqui. E eu não ia fazer nada com a Rainha Branca, ela tem a mentalidade da Alice, sabe?

- Entendi. – O mais novo sorriu levemente. – Tudo bem, Dean. Vou fazer como você quiser. – E segurou a mão do rapaz, entrelaçando seus dedos. Dean sorriu levemente, permitindo que o mais novo tirasse sua camisa.

- Pelo visto você já fez isso antes, né?

- Já. – Sam deu uma piscadela. – Vou mostrar como é bom.

O loiro assentiu, sorrindo, e voltou a gemer baixinho quando Sam começou a passar os lábios por seu peito. Não conseguia acreditar no quanto aquilo era bom, e o mais novo marcava a pele do mais velho devagar com a língua, mordiscando de leve um de seus mamilos.

- Hum... – Dean grunhiu baixo, sentindo um arrepio gostoso quando o rapaz começou a tirar sua calça, mas também deveria admitir que estava com medo.

- Não fica com medo. – Sam pediu, sorrindo carinhoso, como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos do loiro. – Eu me sentiria uma pessoa horrível se estivesse fazendo isso contra sua vontade.

- Não estou com medo. – O mais velho retrucou, desviando o olhar por um momento. – Só fiquei meio...

- Com vergonha? – O moreno o fitou, sorrindo e Dean torceu levemente os lábios, mas assentiu, corando mais do que gostaria. – Tudo bem, não tem ninguém por perto. – Ele olhou ao redor por um instante. – Eu acho.

O loiro riu baixinho, mais relaxado, e gemeu baixinho quando Sam o beijou de surpresa, e o puxou para perto, gemendo mais alto, surpreso, quando sentiu a ereção dele roçar contra sua coxa, corando ainda mais.

- Desculpe. – Sam pediu, envergonhado.

- Tudo bem... – Dean sorriu levemente. – Eu só...

- Se quiser que eu pare...

- Não mesmo. – O loiro puxou o rapaz para um beijo longo. – Me mostra como é bom.

- Certo... – Sam sorriu brevemente, concordando. Beijou o loiro um pouco mais devagar, roçando suas ereções de propósito apenas para provocar o outro rapaz.

Dean gemeu baixinho, sentindo o rosto esquentar de novo, mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando e muito daquilo tudo. Fez o rapaz parar um momento e tirou a camiseta dele devagar, temendo estar fazendo alguma coisa errada, e sorrindo levemente quando Sam o ajudou.

- T-tô fazendo certo? – O mais velho perguntou baixinho. – Eu...

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Dean. – Sam sorriu levemente, terminando de tirar as calças do loiro, junto com a boxer, e o observou por um momento, notando o quanto ele era lindo e o corpo maravilhoso que ele tinha, mesmo um pouco magro. – Deus, você é muito lindo.

- O-obrigado.

Dean sorriu meio acanhado, e o mais novo o achou ainda mais bonito. Não conseguia entender o porquê de sentir-se daquele jeito, mas não queria se importar naquele momento. O trouxe para perto, o beijando de novo, e conseguiu se livrar das calças que o estavam incomodando muito. Ouviu o loiro gemer baixinho quando suas ereções se roçaram livremente e se ajeitou melhor entre as pernas do rapaz.

- Escute, se quiser que eu pare...

- Não. – Dean umedeceu os lábios e o puxou para mais um beijo, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos do mais novo. – Vamos, me mostre como é bom. Eu quero muito saber como é.

Sam assentiu levemente e sugou os dedos, querendo não machucar o loiro, e procurou a entrada entre as nádegas dele, enfiando um dedo devagar, observando Dean se remexer levemente, parecendo incomodado, mas logo ele arfou baixinho e começou a mexer o quadril, então enfiou mais dois dedos, mexendo e os movimentando para dentro e para fora, abrindo espaço para o que viria a seguir.

- Isso é bom... – Dean murmurou, sorrindo quando o moreno o beijou com força e desejo.

Sam sorriu levemente e tirou os dedos da entrada do loiro, colocando-o de pé em seu colo e fazendo-o se sentar sobre seu membro. Não queria machucá-lo também, por isso foi devagar, penetrando pouco a pouco naquele espaço apertado e quente.

No primeiro instante, Dean tentou fugir, pois sentira muita dor. Mas aos poucos, e com a ajuda de Sam, ele foi se acostumando, passando a remexer os quadris devagarzinho, pedindo que o moreno o ajudasse, e finalmente sentiu o membro todo do rapaz dentro de si, seu corpo clamando por sentir mais.

- Sam... – Ele grunhira.

- Tô machucando você? – O moreno perguntou arfante, tentando ignorar a vontade de ir mais fundo naquele lugar apertado.

- U-um... P-pouco... – Dean fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. – M-mas... Eu estou bem.

- Mesmo?

- E-eu s-só tenho que me acostumar, eu acho... – O loiro sorriu levemente e gemeu quando o membro de Sam atingiu algo em seu interior que o fez ver estrelas. – I-isso é tão bom...

O mais novo sorriu e, sem pensar duas vezes, segurou a ereção de Dean, a bombeando devagar, se deliciando com os gemidos que ele soltava. Tinha que admitir, aquela era a primeira vez que estava realmente sentindo prazer com o que fazia, e aquilo era muito bom mesmo. Puxou o rapaz para um beijo calmo enquanto bombeava o pau duro do loiro, que gemeu contra sua boca quando acertou aquele ponto especial.

- Está gostando? – Perguntou baixinho, investindo contra aquele ponto com um pouco mais força que antes, arrancando um uivo de Dean.

- T-tão bom... – O loiro murmurou. – Mais...

Sam segurou firmemente a cintura clara do menor, admitindo para si mesmo que estivera esperando aquele pedido, e o ajudou a subir e descer em seu membro com mais força que antes, gemendo com ele. Por um momento parou o que fazia para segurar a mão de Dean e guiá-la para o membro do loiro, que corou um pouco, mas sorriu, mostrando como deveria fazer.

- Isso... – Sussurrou, voltando a segurar a cintura do rapaz e o observar. – Não precisa ter vergonha, Dean. Isso é bom também. – E o trouxe para perto, mordiscando levemente a orelha do mais velho. – Vamos, se toque pra mim. Você é tão delicioso... – Comentou quando voltou a investir com força, intenso, naquele corpo deliciosamente quente e apertado.

Dean assentiu e gemeu alto, aquele prazer imenso se espalhando por seu corpo a cada movimento do rapaz. Se soubesse o quanto aquilo era bom... Mas tinha certeza de que não seria tão bom como estava sendo naquele momento. Sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua, que ainda repousava em seu membro, e permitiu que ele o guiasse, gemendo alto.

Não demorou muito para sentir o corpo todo retesar e gemeu baixinho quando aquele alívio enorme e prazeroso o invadiu, e corou mais do que gostaria quando um líquido quente escorreu em sua mão, mas Sam não pareceu se importar e investiu mais algumas vezes contra seu corpo, fazendo o loiro gemer quando sentiu o mesmo líquido quente o invadir.

- Isso foi... Tão maravilhoso... – Dean murmurou, finalmente sentindo-se exausto, e encostou a cabeça no ombro do maior, tentando voltar a respirar direito. – E-eu nunca me senti assim, Sam...

- Também foi maravilhoso pra mim. – O moreno sorriu e puxou o mais velho para um beijo calmo. Não conseguia entender, mas sentia um carinho tão grande por aquele rapaz que queria ficar ao lado dele todo o tempo. Conseguiu alcançar sua camiseta e limpou os dois rapidamente, sorrindo maroto.

- Que estranho... – Ouviu Dean comentar e o fitou. – Rosas azuis. – Ele apontou para alguns galhos em cima de sua cabeça e Sam sorriu levemente ao ver as tais flores. – Nunca vi elas por aqui...

- Então elas são bem especiais. – Sam mordiscou o lábio inferior do loiro, que gemeu baixinho, e obrigou-se a sair de dentro dele. – Eu não machuquei você, machuquei?

- Eu nunca me senti tão bem como hoje, Sammy. – Dean sussurrou, parecendo muito mais vivo e alegre que antes, e o abraçou, se aninhando em seu peito como uma criança. – Obrigado por estar aqui...

- Eu... Estou feliz, sabe... Por ter te conhecido. – O moreno sorriu levemente, afagando os cabelos dourados do mais velho. – É a única coisa boa que eu vi nesse lugar.

- T-temos que ir. – O loiro pareceu se lembrar de onde estavam e se levantou num salto, preocupado e aflito. – I-isso foi muito bom, mas ela pode voltar...

- Calma, está tudo bem. – Sam se levantou e abraçou Dean com carinho. – Nós vamos sair daqui, vamos ficar bem.

- O-obrigado... Mas podemos ir?

- Claro. Só temos que nos vestir primeiro. – O moreno sorriu e ajudou o rapaz a se vestir, se vestindo em seguida, mas colocando apenas a jaqueta ao invés da camiseta. Terminou de fechar a calça e olhou ao redor, preocupado por estar mais escuro do que antes. – Por aonde vamos?

- E-eu não sei.

- Ei, calma. – Sam puxou o rapaz para perto e sorriu levemente. – Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui, tá legal?

- Tá bem. – Dean suspirou. – Obrigado Sam.

- Pelo que?

- Por vir.

**

* * *

**Demorou, eu sei. Maaaaas pelo menos muita gente gostou do capítulo, disso eu tenho certeza! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu prometo, prometo, prometo que o próximo capítulo não demora, eu juro! *espancada* Anyway, adorei os reviews meninas, isso me deixa tão animada a continuar! *-* Como eu não tenho mais nada pra falar, vou deixar de puxar o saco de vocês e ir escrever o próximo capítulo pra não demorar tanto assim como esse, hehehe! :3 Beijos!


End file.
